


大宗龙虾合同的事件始末

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama





	大宗龙虾合同的事件始末

PART 1.0

【坂田银时】

桂小太郎招呼了我，仿佛旧地重游记不清一些无关紧要的细节似的，面不改色地向我打听真选组的最近情况。我觉得没有理由来贬低我自己下榻的商业区那家骚乱的旅馆；于是，到了下半夜，我们已经吃了饭，喝了酒（是我付的帐），就打算在那家旅馆的休息室里找一个清静的角落坐下来休息了。

桂小太郎仿佛有什么话要讲给我听。我发觉这家伙说话时身上散发出一种力量。如果你闭上眼睛，至少会跟着这个捕鼠人的笛声走到哈默尔恩的城墙边。你不至于稚气得再往前走。不过让他替他的言词谱上音乐吧，如果不够味儿，那该由音乐负责。

“恋爱，”桂小太郎说，“是神秘的。”

我的心一沉。我可不愿意听这种老生常谈——不愿意听这种陈腐浅薄、枯燥乏味、不合逻辑、不能自圆其说、早就给驳倒的诡辩——这是失恋者自己创造出来的古老、无聊、毫无根据、不着边际、残缺而狡猾的谎言。

“哦，原来如此！”我说的是大白话。

“你有没有想过怎样才能事半功倍？”他问道。

“我吗？像这种事情还不至于让兄弟来操心吧。”

“什么？！”桂小太郎突然一反常态猛一下站起来开始用滔滔不绝的言辞向我进攻。

“你ABCD不会写，波坡摸佛不会拼，加减乘除不会算，你凭什么去追求人家？你这个进化不完全的生命体,基因突变的外星人,幼稚园程度的高中生,先天蒙古症的青蛙头, 圣母峰雪人的弃婴,下水道堵塞的凶手，被诺亚方舟压过的河马,新火山喷发口, 超大无耻传声扩音喇叭,爱斯基摩人的耻辱, 和蟑螂共存活的超个体,生命力腐烂的半植物, 每天退化三次的恐龙,人类历史上最强的废材, 上帝失手摔下来的旧洗衣机,能思考的无脑袋生物, 损毁亚洲同胞名声的祸害,祖先为之蒙羞的子孙, 沉积千年的腐植质,科学家也不敢研究的原始物种, 宇宙毁灭必备的原料,连半兽人都瞧不起你的半兽人,毁了容的麦当劳叔叔, 像你这种可恶的家伙，找对象得去动物园甚至要离开地球, 想要自杀只会有人劝不要留下尸体以免污染环境, 呼出来的气体比sars还致命, 装可爱的话可以瞬间解决人口膨胀的问题, 白痴可以当你的老师,智障都可以教你说人话, 只要抬头臭氧层就会破洞,要移民火星是为了要离开你, 你的负面电波可以发电的话全世界的核电厂都可以停摆, 别人要开飞机去撞双子星才行而你只要跳伞就有同样的威力, 你去过的名胜全部变古迹,去过的古迹会变成历史,把你丢进太阳都嫌不够环保，你先天性命苦这不能怨政府，后天性有点背也不能怪社会。IQ不够高，EQ不沾边，上ICQ还老让人问候老妈。哎说到咱妈,她老人家最近还好吗？”

对突如其来的攻击我同周围的人一样感到十分诧异，一阵茫然之后我不知所措地回答他：“她……还好。”

“现在，你想知道一个曾经和你一样的男人的恋爱法宝吗？”

我倏地意识到了自己的人生危机，于是赶紧点了点头。

 

 

此时此刻，土方十四郎怎么也没有想到，这就是他日后悲惨遭遇的开始。

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

PART 2.0

【山崎退】

“怎么办？上周日以来副长把自己关在房间里整整十天了。”

“是啊，每天都只从门缝里递出一张纸条写好想吃的菜和1瓶美乃滋……”

“再这样下去不行啊……”

“简直就变neet了，难不成妖刀又反噬了？”

我不停地告诉自己不要去在意他们的话，并尽量忽略心里的局促不安。

“话说回来，这是谁让快递每天都给组里送来一只澳洲龙虾？”

“啊，你这么说我也注意到了……”

龙虾？

是的，这一切都是因为那该死的龙虾……

——情景回放——

山崎:“喂！是哪个家伙在翻墙！而且还抱着只龙虾！！！”

银时：“唷吉米，别紧张是我啦~”

山崎:“老板……你为什么不从正门走啊? ”

银时：“美特斯邦威，不走寻常路。” 

山崎:“这么高的墙怎么翻进来啊？”

银时：“李宁，一切皆有可能。” 

山崎：“……翻墙是什么感觉？”

银时：“特步，飞一般的感觉。”

山崎：“不好意思啊老板，按规定你要跟我们去接受一下调查——呜啊~！”

受到银时鞋底重创的山崎不支倒地口吐白沫中。

银时：“安踏，我选择，我喜欢。”

——回放结束——

毫无疑问，有机会能对副长干什么的话一定就是万事屋老板那男人了。可是当初想报告的时候一直错过机会，现在再说的话我一定会被当成同党被虐待致死的……

“——呐，会不会已经死了？”

“咦，冲田队长——”

“有一个黑道老爹的儿子就是哦，在门里递了5年纸条，实际上是手下怕老爹伤心假扮的，他儿子其实5年前就……”

“咦咦咦，冲田队长——！！！”

“——吊死在房梁上……”

“啊啊啊不要说了冲田队长——！！！感觉好可怕！！！！！！！！”

“——那尸体啊，挂了15年……”

“喂喂这已经脱离现实了啊啊啊啊~~~”

 

就在此时，谁也没有想到，一场重大的变故将要发生……

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

PART 3.0

【土方十四郎】  
在听到叩门声之后我尽量以身体姿势最小幅度的改变把盘子从门缝里移了进来。

“你还要继续下去吗？”自来卷略微困倦地打了个哈欠，接过了盘里的绿茶。

“你就真的不能再考虑一下我吗？”

去你的。不管是谁遇到用澳洲龙虾求婚的男人都会拒绝的，当然这不是重点。

我没有说话，我知道今天是最佳的时机，在前几天的僵持中白夜叉已经渐渐对膳食放松了戒心，此刻的他决不会想到他一世的英明都将栽在一杯茶上。

看着坂田银时将茶一饮而尽，我不由地径自笑了起来。

银时：“多串，你……”

“哈哈哈~~~~我告诉你，你刚才喝的那杯茶，已经被我下了真选组密制天下第一奇毒－－「一日丧命散」！”

没想到白夜叉居然也笑了起来。

“哈哈哈~~~~天下第一奇毒，哪轮得到你们那「一日丧命散」？！应该是我们万事屋的「含笑半步颠」才对！”

“哈哈哈~~~~废话！我们「一日丧命散」是用七种不同的毒虫，再加上进口毒药鹤顶红，提炼七七四十九日而成的，无色无味，杀人于无影无踪。”

“我们「含笑半步颠」是用蜂蜜，草莓，奶油，加上和果子屋抹茶丸子配制而成，不须冷藏，也没有防腐剂，除了毒性猛烈之外，味道还很好吃。”  
“吃了我们「一日丧命散」的人，一日之内会理智全失，筋脉逆流，胡思乱想，而致走火入魔，最后会血管爆裂而死。”

“没有错！而吃了「含笑半步颠」的朋友，顾名思义，绝不能走半步路，或者面露笑容，否则也会全身爆炸而死。实在是居家旅行－－”

“杀人灭口－－”

“（齐声）必备良药！”

观众：“那么……在哪里才能买得到呢？”

银时：“啊！这位仁兄运气真好，我这里正好有一粒。”

我按耐不住自己，不禁抢过药丸：“哼，这颗烂药有这么厉害吗？！”

“失礼啦，普天之下这颗最厉害！”就连鬼也能听出银时的趾高气扬。

“死自来卷，小心牛皮吹破了！”

“不相信？有种你就嗑一粒！”

“你以为我不敢嗑？！”

“我就看出来你不敢嗑！”

“我就嗑给你看！”

“嗑啊！”

“嗑就嗑！”

“嗑！”

“你这个家伙敢小看我！”

“快呀快呀！”

“嗑！（将药丸放在嘴边，停住）——你当我白痴啊？！你叫嗑就嗑？！哈哈~~~~~”

就是一瞬间的疏忽，银时趁机将药丸拍进了我口内。

“进去吧！你不糊涂，只是笨了一点！现在副长大人可是落在我手里了，你就把解药拿出来大家交换就扯平了嘛。”

“你想威胁我？”

“多串君，划不来嘛，而且似乎我的药和你的药效果不同哦。”

——我忽然有了一种很不好的感觉。

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

PART 3.5

「做--做什么--」药性发作浑身虚软无力的土方只有听凭男人摆布的分。  
银时扯着他的腰把他的下半身从床上拉起来，感觉悬垂的下体在下一瞬间被握住，土方不由局促的闭上了眼睛--此时他心里已经把那该死的「含笑半步颠」骂了一百万遍。  
没耐心让那里充分松弛开来，银时毫无前兆的把自己的凶器贴了上去，借着润滑剂的滋润，在下一秒就已契入了湿热的深处。  
「啊--疼--」从喉咙深处挤出一声呻吟，土方感觉身后插入的银时开始前后运动，肠子顶端被顶到的地方不堪那硬挺东西的强力撞击而激烈疼痛着。

 

银时忘我的撞击着身下的躯体--看着随着自己每一次野蛮的深入，那背部优雅丰盛的肌肉就紧缩成一团，土方纯男性的躯体的蜜色皮肤上密布着细密的汗珠，空气中蒸发着男性特有的味道--银时几乎无法自主的从身心里兴奋起来。

 

「你--你这个禽兽--」感觉身上的银时令所有男性自叹弗如的持久力，土方联想起自己刚才在床上撑不过他二分之一时间的丢脸表现，不由一股嫉妒之意从心底冒了出来，在口中随意说道。

 

「是吗--」兴奋的气喘着的银时忽然加快了进出的频率，「看你好像还有余力说话吗--啊？是不是~！」

 

「啊--啊--」土方实在无法承受他激烈的拍击，支撑整个身体的手臂激烈的颤抖着，内脏被翻搅到疼痛，可是致命的前端却被他紧握在手中，一边的乳头也被银时以野蛮的手法强行刺激着，从喉间发出的叫声已经接近于呜咽了。

 

「放手--放手！不行了--不行了--」土方的手臂支不住银时全力的冲击，整个人终于无力的坠在了床上，可是银时还是不肯放松的持续在倒在床上的土方的体内抽插着，似乎这折磨永无止境……

 

不知过了多久，在土方以为自己已经快晕厥的那一瞬间，银时忽地一声低叫，一股强大的热液喷薄而出，瞬间充满了土方的整个内部。

 

土方已经连叫的力气都没有了，只好任凭那耻辱的认证在自己整个内部滚热的流动着，似乎要充斥自己整个身体般的挤压着。

 

「嗯--」在如此这般的折腾了三次后，银时终于也力尽了。

 

两个人胡乱瘫软在床上，蜂蜜色修长的四肢淫乱的纠缠着，被褥也缠成一团，整个房间之剩下轻微的呼吸声。

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

PART 4.0

——万事屋——

“神乐小姐，请嫁给我吧。”

“喂喂警察小哥你觉得会有人接受对方用龙虾求婚吗？我们家小鬼就算再随便也不会就这样戴上指环的哦~”

“啊，戴上了阿鲁。”

“怎么就戴了啊？！怎么就戴了啊？！你为了龙虾就把自己卖了吗？你让我怎么跟你那秃头老爹交代啊？！新八几你也来说她啊！！”

“这里面问题很大啊太随便了而且女方根本没到法定年龄这可是犯罪啊啊啊啊啊啊~”

“都是银酱的错，是看见银酱用龙虾去向美乃滋国王求婚把我教坏了阿鲁~”

“你个死小孩你哪只眼睛看到的啊？第三只眼吗？祖传的千里眼吗喂！”

“千里眼小姐，请嫁给我吧。连老板都都追求到美乃滋国王了啊。”

“娶个千里眼也没关系吗以后你都不能去不良场所了哦~”

“总之谁来都好啊先把这一屋子的龙虾解决掉啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！”

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

PART 4.1

【桂小太郎】

“不许动！你就是假发小太郎吧，现在我们以非法倾销的罪名逮捕你！”

“不是假发，是桂。”

“话说这照片的注释该怎么写呢……”

“假发小太郎和龙虾在一起？”

“不是假发，是桂。”

“怎么听上去那么别扭。和龙虾在一起的假发？”

“不是假发，是桂。”

“别烦了！这么写：左起第三是假发小太郎。”

“……”

我在被那群流氓带走之前最后看了一眼万事屋，此刻那里还是一片快乐的混乱气象，不过我知道，当明天那张澳洲龙虾的巨额帐单到达之后他们就不会这么兴高采烈了。

充满龙虾的世界，将会是，一片混乱。

——FIN——


End file.
